CurlyBrace
CurlyBrace is a Drawception player who originally joined on January 18th, 2016. Her former account, puppydonut, later UmJammerLammy, was abandoned and eventually deleted due to drama on another website. Her current account was created on July 20th, 2017. Due to being somewhat of an older player, Curly's art style on the site has varied greatly over the years. On her old account, her earliest drawings were always drawn using the least amount of time possible, and as a result, appeared very crude. She experimented with other styles for a long time after. Around September 2016 is when Curly developed her current Drawception style, using full colour with outlines. According to her DeviantArt page, Curly's usual style is heavily inspired by western cartoons from the 90's and early 2000's, though she sometimes still draws in different styles to better fit the drawing prompt or if she wants to practice. On May 26th, 2018, Curly created an alt known as DJSray , currently used for the purpose of helping to complete friend games. Curly achieved Drawception Gold status on August 5th, 2018, "donated" to her by fellow player The SuS, with whom she shares a great friendship. As of January 10th, 2019, Curly now hosts the Drawception Art Trade. Trivia *Curly and her account are based around the character of the same name from the 2004 indie game Cave Story, created by Daisuke Amaya/Pixel. **Likewise, her former account was based around Parappa the Rapper character Lammy. *Her favourite music genre is rock, and The Offspring is her favourite band. **Curly has also stated multiple times that The Offspring's Smash is her favourite album of all time, and one of the few albums she'll listen to in full. *Her favourite colour palettes are Halloween and COTY 2016, with her least favourite palettes being COTY 2017 and Gameboy. *Curly has had type one diabetes since late 2012. Originally, she gave her insulin through individual injections, but has switched to an insulin pump as of April 2018. *Curly dislocated her left knee in late August of 2017, as the result of an accidental collapse. She got her entire knee reconstructed in early October the same year, leaving two permanent scars across the knee. *Curly owns a mixed-breed dog named Skeeter '''(often nicknamed Scooter'). She has had the dog for approximately 12+ years as of 2019. **Scooter died on March 7th, 2019, after several weeks of illness. **On July 13th, 2019, Curly adopted a new dog of a similar breed named '''Gustav' (Gus '''or Goose''' for short), named after the Adventure Time character Choose Goose. *Curly has three main OCs, all modelled after and inspired by dogs she has owned: **Duke , based on her first dog, Tucker; **Frimbo , based on Skeeter, and; **Upcoming OC Tim Fandingo , based on Gustav. *Curly's account on the Stage Beta site was named Quote (in reference to [https://cavestory.wikia.com/wiki/Quote the Cave Story character of the same name]), but she deleted it before the beta ended for unknown reasons. *Curly's favourite drink is Diet Dr Pepper. *She has only eaten soup once in her life. *As of late August 2019, Curly and The SuS have confessed their feelings for each other, and are currently dating. Category:Users